


DCU Drabbles

by Seabiscuitthesniper



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: And it's sort of angsy and sort of cute I guess?, Gen, M/M, and Damian and Tim end up together, idk man somehow Janet ends up living for 800 years?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabiscuitthesniper/pseuds/Seabiscuitthesniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing series of drabbles in the DCU Universe. Not going to update very often, but it will happen on occasion. Many of these drabbles will have pairings in them, but some of them might be gen in the future. Who knows! </p>
<p>1] Janet/Ra's - set in the future.</p>
<p>2] Damian/Tim - I have no idea. Future-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ra's/Janet

It was a disease. It was in the onset which spanned decades, the diagnosis took years. The symptoms she dealt with for centuries. Pushed back, pushed into the future, repercussions so distant and far away that they hardly made a dent in their minds. 

They knew one day Janet would die. Sooner than Ra's, but she would outlive millions. One day, she sat in her study, holding her child (son, prince, heir) in her arms, and calculated her life. Logically, with all the proper algorithms, she concluded that she had lived over 7 lives. Seven hundred and ninety one years, and she came to the conclusion that she would have nine more years to go. 

Her 800th birthday would be her last. She did not show any signs of her decision, but calmly set her child down, and stood up to inform Ra's (her husband, partner, soulmate, companion, rival) of her plan. 

On that day, nine years (1/10th of a life) later Janet Drake (Al Ghul) died. It was thought to be a kidnapping, she was held hostage. It was unfortunate, tragic, unavoidable. Utterly and completely unavoidable, she would think to herself, smirking.


	2. Damian/Tim

They never speak of love, of growing old together. They know it's a statistical improbability in their field, even more so considering how they were raised. To promise eternal love is uncharted territory for them, to even promise any sort of love is unheard of. 

Promising to never forget- now that's different. It's so similar, a few small changes, one syllable less, and infinitely, drastically easier. After all, how can one forget someone who changed their life? 

Promising to never forget is easy. It would be infinitely more difficult to forget, to move on. After all, neither of them were ever particularly good at moving on. Forgetting means losing memories, and for both of them- no matter how much they might wish they could- that's one thing they've never been able to do.

To love forever is a scary promise, one neither of them will ever be willing to make. Even if they were willing to do so, they wouldn't know how. 

They both know it's pointless, useless, ridiculous, worthless. Never forgetting means so much more to them than a promise of eternal love. 

Neither of them are romantics at heart, and neither of them care much for grandeur gestures or meaningless words or endearments. Their love is more subtle than most. Neither learned how to show affection, and both view it as a weakness. Promising to love forever would be promising eternal weakness. Both refuse to admit something like that aloud, as doing so would be infinitely worse. 

Their love is something to keep hidden, hidden behind petty arguments and pointless exchanges. It's something to keep hidden behind locked doors, never to see the light of day or dark of night. It's secretive and dangerous and enigmatic. 

To both of them, it's a reflection of self. Each sees themselves in what they are doing. Neither ever say it out loud, never voicing their thoughts. It's both subtle and harsh, both hidden and somehow right there, so obvious if anyone were to look. 

But no one ever does, and so it continues. 

They keep up their facades, only promising the bare minimum, promising to never let these secrets slip away. It's a double edged sword, their promises. 

They promise to never forget, and in promising that, they're vowing that this remains a secret. 

Keeping this knowledge solely to themselves, selfishly holding on to it so that it cannot be tarnished, holding on to the one thing that exists only for them.


End file.
